Until next time
by bbcuttie67
Summary: What if Danny wasnt kidding when he joked about taking stiles virginity? What if it really did happen? set in season 3 epi.2 my first fanfic so be nice nd any advice?
1. Chapter 1

" How much you want to to bet he was a virgin Scott? And you know who else is a virgin? Me I need to have sex now, like right now, I need some one to have sex with me right now" stiles said as he closed his locker

Danny was standing there with a genuine smile on his face

"ok ill do it,my house, 8 o'clock, plan to stay the night, I like to cuddle"

stiles looked at Scott then back to Danny

"that was so sweet... Are you serious?!"

"Yes 8 o'clock, my place, see you there" said Danny with a wink before walking away

*later that day*

Danny looked out the window as he heard a jeep pull up. Stiles exhaled a long sigh as he looked down at his watch,8:10 he hoped Danny wouldn't got out the car as he heard the front door open. He looked over the hood of the car to see Danny standing in the door way. He went to the back seat and grabbed his bag and walked over to Danny. They exchanged glances as stiles walked in and said "you know you look really hot when you stand like that" Danny just rolled his eyes playfully and said "shut up." Stiles looked around then asked"where should I put this?" Holding up his bag

"My room,it's right up those stairs" Danny said pointing down the hall. Stiles started to walk over towards the stairs then stopped when when he seen the pink, white, and red rose petals on the floor leading up the stairs. He looked over at Danny who was still standing by the door with a shy smile on this face. Stiles looked back at the rose petals and followed them up the stairs.

When he reached the top he followed the petals to Danny's room. When he walked in he seen candles and rose petals everywhere. He was amazed Danny did so much for him. Danny then came up from behind and put his arms around stiles' waist and kissed his neck. Stiles let out a small moan as Danny told him"I figured you'd want your first time to be special" between kisses. Stiles grabbed Danny's arms and and didn't remove them by loosened them so he could turn around. He looked Danny right in his eyes and gently brought their lips together. Stiles swiped his tongue across Danny's bottom lip asking for entrance which Danny happily granted.

As there kiss deepened Danny's arms tightened around stiles and he picks him up. He takes stiles over to the bed and sits down so stiles is in his the need for air became a problem stiles leaned pushed Danny down flat on the bed, his hands found their way to the hem of Danny's shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Before stiles could take in his amazing body Danny sat up and started kissing stiles again.

His hands trailed up his chest and slowly started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Once he undid the last button on the shirt his hands went up and down his bare chest. His hands went up his chest once more to push his shirt off his shoulders letting it fall to the floor.

Danny then broke the kiss again this time to move farther back on the bed. He put his hands on the back of stiles thighs to pull him back with him. Stiles moved with him but continued to hover above Danny when they stopped. Danny put his hands on his belt and began to take it off. Stiles lifted his Leg so Danny could push his pants off the the other so he could do the same. Then stiles kicked them to the floor.

Stiles began to trail his lips down Danny's body kissing and licking his way down his muscles, stopping briefly to place chaste kiss to each of his nipples before continuing down his body. He once again stopped then he got to Danny's pants, looking up at Danny who face was twisted in pleasure and buying his lip to stop the moans which so desperately wanted to come out. He popped the button then pulled down the zipper. He crawled a little farther down the bed then put a hand on each side of Danny's pants and pulled them off in one movement. Then tossed them off the side of the bed. He licked his way back up Danny, tasting every inch of his body he could before going back to his lips. Stiles sat down on Danny rite above his leaking erection, he looked over at the bed side table and saw two bottles of lube. One had a strawberry on it the other had a watermelon. He grabbed the one with a strawberry on it.

Stiles blushed as he asked "d-do you w-want to or s-should I ?"

Danny had a look of concern an confusion on his face as he said "d-do you want me to...?

"Y-yeah" stiles said a little hesitant

Danny took the lube from stiles hand, opened the bottle, and poured some on his reached between them and brushed them against stiles' hole.

"Danny what are you doaaaanng..." His words became moans as Danny pushed in one finger.

"Sshhhh... Baby it'll make it hurt less and feel so much better" Danny said reassuringly.

All stiles could do was nod as he moved himself up and down on his finger. Slowly Danny added a second then a third. As stiles felt the third finger inter him he picked up the lube, put some on his hand, then rubbed it on Danny's hard cock. Danny moved his fingers in and out until he was sure stiles was prepped enough. Danny removed his fingers as stiles got up and positioned himself over Danny's cock. Danny's hands were on stiles waist as he guided him down onto his leaking erection. Stiles face scrunched up as Danny slid into him but his features quickly softened as he just as quickly got used to Danny being in him. Danny felt stiles adjust and stiles start to move a little, so he took that as his cue to start. He slowly started thrusting up into stiles, their pace quickest by the second.

Stiles placed a hand on either side of Danny's head and began kissing him again. He moaned out" more... harder... faster... Danny please" Danny complied and thrusters harder and faster. Stiles was getting weak, his arms shook and he collapsed on Danny's chest.

Stiles broke their kiss to moan out "so close"

"Me too baby" Danny said in almost a whisper

Danny reached down and pumped stiles a couple of times in time with his thrusts. Stiles nails dug into Danny's shoulder blades as moaned his name and came on their stomaches. After a few more thrusts Danny came too, in stiles of coarse. As they both sit there panting and still calming down from their orgasms stiles lifts himself up so he can look at Danny. He was going to say some thing but before he could Danny pulled out and he lost his thought. Danny smiled as stiles looked down at him and stiles smiled and said " that was great I'm glad you were my first"

"Me too stiles, me too" Danny said back as he wiped off there stomachs and pulled up a blanket.

Stiles turned onto his side and blushed as he felt Danny's hand snake it's way around his waist. Danny kissed his ear and laid his head in the crook of stiles' neck

"I forgot you liked to cuddle..."said stiles as he felt Danny's arms tighten

"I think I love you Danny?"

"Think?" Questioned Danny

"I won't know for sure until next time..."

Danny just smiled and nodded against stiles neck as they both drifted off to sleep.

The end


	2. Date night and confessionals

**Sorry for it being so short but the way this story plays out in my head I had to end the chapter there in order for the next chapter to go like how I want it to \(^-^the thanks for the help i tried to make stiles more funny and less romantic like you said but I can't help it. Okay now I'm do so onward and forward with the story**

Stiles rolls over to see a already awake Danny looking down at him.

"You know that's really creepy... even when you do it" he said ,that last part just above a whisper before leaning up and kissing Danny.

"Your really cute when you sleep" Danny said with a sweet smile on his face as his arm tightened and he pulled stiles closer.

Stiles looked up at Danny and just smiled."we should really do this again"

"How about tonight we could go to dinner then a movie, or I could cook then we can go to the movie?"

"Or we could just go to the movie an eat what's there like normal people?"

"Yeah that sound good"

"I'd love to stay like this but I need to take a shower I smell like.."he hook a long sniff "...grilled onions and I don't even want to know"

"Okay you go do that and ill go cook us some breakfast"Danny said as he kissed stiles one more time before getting up and throwing stiles a towel. Stiles walked over to his bag and got out some clothes as Danny went downstairs to go make breakfast. After stiles go out the shower the smell of bacon filled his nose and he ran down stairs to get some. Danny heard the stairs creek and knew it was stiles so he continued making breakfast. As stiles got to the kitchen he saw Danny with his back turned cracking eggs. He walked up behind him and put his arms around Danny's waist and his head flat against his back.

"Goodmorning" said stiles as Danny turned around to hug stiles properly. Danny put his arms around the shorter boys neck and kissed the top of his head .

"Goodmorning..." Danny smiled before pulling away and finishing his sentence "everything is almost done I just got to make the eggs and were all good."

"Good I'm starving " Stiles sat down at the table and put his head in his hand,leaned on the table and just watched Danny. Danny kept cooking and once he was almost done he looked over at stiles.

"What?" He half laughed.

"Nothing... but does this mean I'm gay too? " stiles chuckled a little then looked away

"I don't know do you love me?"

"Let's do it again and well find out"

Danny smiled then brought their plates to the table and went back to the kitchen to get some orange juice. He sat down and started eating. Occasionally looking over at stiles. They ate breakfast with minor chit chat here and there.

*Later that day*

Stiles got out the car and stood there waiting for Danny to get out. He felt a hand intertwining their fingers and he gave Danny's a look of surprise and a little confusion. Danny asked what they should see and stiles quickly suggested "fast six" but Danny wanted to see "the notebook" so they decided on something in the middle. They saw " safe haven." Danny bought the tickets and the food and told stiles it was okay and hell take care of it and that he doesn't have to worry about anything.

After the movie stiles couldn't stop talking about it the whole ride home. Danny was amused he liked it so much seeing as half of it was all lovey dovey romantic crap. Half way home stiles got really quiet and when Danny looked over at him he looked like he was thinking about something, something really important. When they got home stiles was still quiet and Danny could tell something was wrong.

"Hey... " he put his hand on stiles shoulder "..,you okay?"

"Yeah It's nothing" he said as he sat down at the table. Danny knew something was up. He went over and squatted down next to him.

"Baby you know you can't tell me anything? "He said as he lifted stiles chin so they were looking into each others eyes .

"Its just you've done so much for me in the past day alone and you don't even know my true feelings for you but what bothers me is that I don't know how you feel..." He took in a deep breath, water collecting in his eyes " what if I just wanted to use you. I know you would never but what if you just wanted to use me. I'm sorry it's just having my heart crushed like that by Lydia has left me a little cautious to falling in love. I don't wanna be hurt like that ever again. That's what I didn't tell you yesterday because I was scared to. i didn't know how you felt and I didn't want to get rejected again if you didn't feel the same. Im sorry Danny. He finished , letting the tears stream down his face.

Danny was in shock he couldn't believe that this was how stiles really felt. He took in a deep breathe before replying "Stiles I love you. I really do I would never hurt you if I wanted to use you I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to make your first time special. But I did so I do. Even if you didn't say it I know you love me too. And even I you don't that's okay. I know you won't hurt me cuz your not that kind of person. I know you have been through a lot with Lydia but I'm not her you can trust me stiles. I will catch you if you fall for me. There's nothing to worry about I promise. I'm always going to be here or you. I promise "Danny finished crossing his heart with his fingers. Stiles looked straight into his eyes and seen the sincerity in them then leaned down and kissed his lips gently.


End file.
